


You need to grow up.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker realizes he's in love with Sergio at the game against Borussia Dortmund. <br/>But now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you sure about this?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to Borussia Iker realizes some stuff.

 

Iker Casillas had always considered himself to be a mature human being.  
He was first captain of Real Madrid, he was responsible and he rarely did anything unexpected.

However, what most people didn't know about him was that he also had a wild side.  
He made a lot of jokes, pulled pranks on his brother and his teammates and he was funny as hell.

People didn't know about that because Marcelo, Pepe and Ronaldo always made everyone laugh so hard that no one noticed Iker's jokes.

Iker had a pretty perfect life, he had money, a nice house, a great career and the whole world was at his feet.

He had a great, beautiful girlfriend whom he loved a lot and he was generally very content with his life.

But Iker had a problem, and it was a problem that would never ever be denied.

His problem had a name.

It was called Sergio Ramos Garcia. The hurricane from Camas. 

When Sergio first arrived in Madrid, Iker could not stand him at all.

He was so incredibly loud, busy, endlessly stubborn. Not to mention clumpsy, he dropped everything out of his hands and all he did the entire day was singing, dancing or talk about sex or parties.

He annoyed the _hell_ out of Iker.  
They were like complete opposites and Iker was not sure if he could ever learn to like Sergio.

But he had to admit that the kid knew how to defend. Well most of the times anyway. 

The first time he realized that he liked Sergio was on training when he picked him up and swirled him around like he would with a child.

Iker was pleasantly surprised by how strong Sergio was and he felt himself warm up inside and he even rewarded Sergio with a play full smile.

After that they became friends very fast, Sergio's house was in Iker's street so Iker always picked him up with his car and drove him to the training.

When they went somewhere with a plane they would sit beside each other and Sergio often knocked on Iker's door when he was lonely in his house. He missed the busy household of his parents and therefore loved to hang out with Iker. 

Not that it happened very much because Sergio was always busy with girls or going on dates.

Sergio could not stand it to be alone so he always had people over in his house.

When Iker met Sara at the World cup he fell for her instantly.

Right after they had won the World cup he kissed her, on live TV. For all the world to see. 

The flight back home was awkward because Sergio had to sit next to someone else because Sara wanted to sit with Iker in first class.

Sara was strangely obsessive over sitting next to Iker so he was afraid to object.

Sergio had made jokes about that for weeks and Iker told him to shut up and grow up as usual.  
Iker would tell Sergio to shut up a few times a day, because by god that boy did not know when to shut the hell up.

He talked the entire day long. 

Iker sometimes imagined that he would still talk in his sleep.  
When Iker got injured by Arbeloa he felt like his life ended for a while.

He could not play for months and it was as if the ground fell away under his feet.

Sara tried to help him through it but she didn't understand what he went trough at all and all she did was piss him off.

Iker found that it was Sergio who pulled him through the dark hole, carrying him back to the light.

He came by his house a lot and invited Iker for dinner almost every day because he knew that Iker just needed to forget about it all and just have a great time.

The club brought an old goalkeeper back called Diego Lopez, that was no surprise to Iker because he knew Diego very well.  
He was a great guy and an amazing goalkeeper.

But then the problems started to get worse.

Sara had leaked some information to the press about stuff that Iker told her.

Mourinho found out and then everything went to hell.

Iker was so mad at her that he wanted to kill her for it, but Sergio managed to control him.

He stayed in Sergio's house for two weeks after that news.  
The tension in the team was rising and Mourinho divided the team into two halves.

By keeping Iker on the bench even though he was fit to play again.  
The team didn't know what to do.

Sergio stood by Iker's side as he expected him to do as did a lot of other players but Lopez also had a group of people who preferred him in the goal.

The whole _''goalkeeper war''_ began to divide the team and everyone was on edge.

The team played very unfocused and they dropped a lot of points.

Sergio was captain now and he did a great job, Iker was very proud of him.

But it really hurt him to see the fans hating on him, saying that he should leave, and his teammates that lost faith in him.  
_It hurt a lot._

He and Sergio went to Perez and told him: if you don't fire Mourinho after this season, we will leave for another club.

They knew it was a high risk bet, but Iker also knew that Perez could not afford it to let both of them go.

Iker knew that Sergio really wanted to win the Champions League, it had been his personal goal ever since he started at Real Madrid.

Iker had already won the Champions League, so he knew what it was like, but he wanted to win one this year with this team.

Even if that meant that he had to sit on the bench for it.

This was suppose to be their year.

But then it all fell apart.

Borussia Dortmund was to strong for them and beat them with just a single goal more.

Iker had never felt so hopeless in all his life.

There was Sergio, his best friend and he was fighting like a fearless lion on the field. Sergio never gave up hope, it was one of his best qualities. He always believed until the last second. Iker wished he had twenty teammates like him. 

But the rest of the team didn't seem to believe in winning any longer so the goals that Sergio and Benzema scored came way too late.

Iker had _never_ felt more proud of Sergio in all his life.

The passion and power in his eyes when he scored that second goal were breathtaking and that was the moment that Iker had realized that he was in love with Sergio.

Maybe he had been in love with him forever, he couldn't be sure, but the realization hit him like a thunder strike, taking his breath away. 

For five more minutes Iker had hope that his team could still score one more goal.

As the seconds were pulling away from them he saw the fire in Sergio's eyes and he truly believed that it was possible to score another goal.

Iker sat on his knees next to the pitch with half a minute left on the clock and he felt despair fill his heart.

What the hell could he say to Sergio now? What words of useless comfort would ever take his pain away?

The referee blew the whistle and it was over.

Iker could not believe it, was it really over?

He sat there with his head in his hands for a few seconds and then he got up and walked straight to Sergio and took him in his arms. He needed him now. 

''It's okay, you fought like a lion, you were the hero of the evening.  
We win it next year I promise,'' he whispered in Sergio's ear and he felt his strong body trembling under his touch.

Sergio was crying like crazy and Iker felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

''I failed Iker. I'm-so sorry,'' Sergio said with a tiny shaking voice.

''No you didn't fail, you fucking fought!  
_It's not your fault Sese._ I will take you home later okay?'' 

Sergio's lips curled a bit. ''Okay, I would like that thank you,''

Iker let him go and went to hug Cristiano who was also broken.

Everyone around him was hurting. The Bernabeu was crying.

In the dressing room everyone was quiet and sad.

Cris threw his boots against the wall, Marcelo was sobbing in Pepe's arms and Benzema seemed to want to drown himself in the hot tub.

Pipita was furious and he was bitching to Di Maria about all the chances he had missed.

Mesut Ozil was silent and Sami set next to him with an arm around his shoulders whispering encouraging words in German.

Sergio had showered in five minutes, a record for normally he would be in the there for at least half an hour.

He knew that Sergio wanted to go home and so they said goodbye to the team and got in Iker's car.

The drive home was short and silent and Iker did not know if he should say something or not.

''Let's go to my house Iker,'' Sergio said after half an hour of silence.

''Okay whatever you want,'' Iker nodded and he pulled the car up the driveway and dragged Sergio to the door.

He took Sergio's keys from his trembling hand and opened the door for him.

Sergio went inside, threw himself on his favorite white couch and laid on his back with his hands covering his face.  
Iker went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and sat down next to Sergio with beating heart.

''Come on, you have to drink something,'' Iker said, using his stern voice.

''I don't want to,'' Sergio whined.

''Come on, get up!'' Iker commanded and he pulled Sergio up by his arms.

Sergio sighed aggravated and reluctantly sat up.  

Iker put the glass to his lips like he was feeding a baby bird.

He got four sips into Sergio's mouth and then he put the glass back down.

Sergio had tears in his eyes again and Iker put his arms around him.

''Come lay with me?'' Sergio's voice was barely more than a whisper.  

Iker's heart jumped in his throat.

''Sese I'm not sure I should,''

''Please Iker, I need you,'' Sergio begged.

Iker sighed and nodded.

Sergio laid back and pulled Iker in his arms.

Iker's heart was beating like crazy as he put his head on Sergio's chest and as he cradled his arms around Sergio.

Sergio's strong arms held Iker like he was never going to let him go.  
''I love you Iker,''

''I know, I love you too,'' Iker felt the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Sergio had told him that he loved him before and Iker had always said, ''Yes, you too,''

But this was different and they both knew it.

''Really? I never thought you would ever say that to me,'' Sergio said, looking completely stunned.

''Well it took me a long time to get to this point Sese, but I am here now.  
When I saw you fighting for the victory tonight I felt so proud and I finally realized that I am so in love with you and I think I have always been in love with you.  
I just never wanted to admit it,'' Iker said and he wiped a tear from Sergio's cheek.

''I have loved you since the first time I saw you Iker.  
But it makes me so happy that you say this to me.  
I want to be with you, and never be parted from you,'' Sergio said with red cheeks.

''I want that too Sese. But I have to break up with Sara first and you with Pilar.  
It's not acceptable that we are going to do this now, they _have_ to know what's going on,'' Iker said even though he hated the idea that he could not sleep with Sergio right now, for he wanted nothing else than Sergio's body against his.

Now that he had finally realized how much he loved Sergio he could not wait to take him to his bed.  
But it would have to wait a while.

He was not some cheating bastard like other players were.

He was Iker Casillas, captain of Real Madrid and he still liked to believe that he had some honor left in his body.

''You are right Iker, we cannot do this now. I will go and talk to her tomorrow, but I think she already knows. And I also think Sara knows how we feel about each other.  
I think she has always known that.  
Why do you think she always kept on sending you texts when you were at my place?''

''Yeah I know, she was always very suspicious about you.  
Why is it that everyone probably knew about our love for each other except for us?''

''Speak for yourself, I have _always_ known that I loved you Iker,'' Sergio grinned and he took Iker's hand in his own and kissed it.

Iker put his hand on Sergio's cheek and looked into his beautiful brown eyes and felt his heart melt for the second time that evening.

Then he kissed Sergio, and yes he knew it was fucking stupid and a really mean thing to do.

But he could not hold himself back anymore.

Years and years of desire suddenly rushed trough him like a tornado and he kissed Sergio like he never thought he would.

Sergio felt startled for a few moments and froze up a little but then he grabbed Iker tighter to his chest and kissed him back.

Iker opened his mouth and felt Sergio's tong brushing over his and it made him melt with desire and love for the younger man.

Sergio tasted amazing, like peppermint and also salty because he had been crying a lot.

Iker loved everything about the taste and never wanted to kiss any other lips ever again.  
The kiss lasted for about ten minutes and then Iker finally pulled back to catch his breath.

''I am sorry Sese, that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have...'' Iker began but Sergio shut him down.

''Shhh it's okay, let's go to bed Iker,'' Sergio said and he kissed his cheeks.

''I don't think that's a good idea Sese,''

''Relax I am only talking about _sleeping_ in my bed, well and maybe some kissing.  
But nothing more,'' Sergio said as he attempted to look innocent but failed.

''Yeah and you will probably talk in your sleep too right?'' Iker joked.

Sergio frowned confused. ''Uh yes I do that, so what?''

Sergio got up and dragged Iker to his bedroom.

He took his shirt off and Iker admired his perfect body with great awe and desire.  
This was going to be a hard night, he thought.

Literally because he was already achingly hard in his pants from all the kissing.

But Sergio was still very upset for losing the CL semi final so he laid down in his bed and cried some more.

Iker kept his shirt on, crawled in the bed with him and put his arms around Sergio's back and held him tight.

He turned Sergio around and held him against his chest and felt the salty tears fall on his back.

Sergio kissed his forehead and thanked him for always being there for him and then he fell asleep with his head on Iker's chest.

Iker didn't sleep that night, he just looked at Sergio and even though they had lost the game, he felt like he had just won the world cup again.

He had finally got everything he wanted in his life.  
Sergio had yelled out his name in his sleep twice and Iker had never felt more special in his life.

The next morning everything was going to change.  
And Iker loved everything about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review guys! <3


	2. Coming out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Sergio come out to the rest of the world about their relationship.  
> How will the team respond?

 

When Iker woke up the next morning Sergio was already gone.

Iker sat up in the bed, looking startled and shouted, _''Sese!_ Where are you?''

''Relax I'm coming up right now,'' Sergio replied.  

He entered the bedroom carrying a tray in his hands with coffee on them and some Churros.

Iker conceded a grateful gasp. ''I thought you were gone,''

''Did you forget that this is my house? Where could I go?'' Sergio said with a smile.

He sat down on the bed and kissed Iker's lips briefly. Now that was true love, Iker thought, having someone who kissed you even though you had morning breath and not caring about it. 

''I don't know, I guess I just panicked because you were gone,'' 

''It's okay Iker, I'm not going anywhere and I didn't change my mind. I still want to be with you, I'll always want to be with you,'' Sergio said as he handed Iker his coffee.

''And I'll always want you Sese. Thanks for the coffee, did you put sugar in it?''

Sergio arched an offended eyebrow. ''Of course I did, I know you,''

''So how are you feeling now?'' asked Iker after a few moments of blissful silence.

''Hm I'm alright I guess. I'm still not okay with not going to the finals but there is nothing I can do about it anymore.  
Next year we have a new chance so I'll focus on that,'' Sergio said as he munched on some Churros.

Iker nodded and he felt exactly the same way.

Sergio took a churro and offered it to Iker who shook his head of course, like always.

''Iker Casillas don't make me force feed you again!  
You will eat this right now otherwise I will pound you in the face,'' Sergio said with the same voice that Iker used when he was saying something very _''Capitano''_ like.

''You know better then this Sese,'' Iker groaned.

Iker never ate anything after a loss like this, he would starve himself for days because he was feeling like crap so much that he couldn't eat.

Sergio was always the one who could get him to eat again.

But he did have to shove it down his throat.

''Yeah I _do_ know better, but you also know that I will pound you hard if you don't eat it.  
And don't underestimate how strong I am,'' Sergio said with a harsh voice and Iker sighed again and opened his mouth.

Sergio got a whole Churro in it before Iker closed it again.

''Good boy,'' Sergio hummed content. Iker rolled his eyes at him as a response.

Then Sergio cradled him closer and kissed Iker's lips long and deep as a reward.

Iker tugged Sergio impossibly tight to his chest and they kissed so long and intense that they never even heard the door opening.

''What the fuck is going on here!'' Pilar exclaimed, who stood in Sergio's room with some shopping bags in her arms.

Sergio let Iker go and jumped up from the bed.

''Pilar I'm so sorry, this was never my intention okay.  
It's just- we are in love, and I want to be with Iker,'' Sergio said and Iker heard his voice trembling and he knew that Sergio had tears in his eyes.

''Oh my god! I always knew it was true.  
Sara always told me but I never believed her. I'm such an idiot!  
You know what, _fuck you Sergio!_ I'll send someone over to get my stuff in a few days.  
Have a nice life with him you bastard!'' she yelled and then she stormed out of his house.

Sergio sank back down on the bed and Iker put his arms around him.

''Are you okay Nene?''

''I guess, I didn't want her finding out like this but at least now we don't have to have that annoying talk about it.  
You have to go tell Sara today, because there is a chance that Pilar will send a message to her telling her what we did,'' Sergio said wisely, and he pecked Iker's cheek.

''Yeah I will go and tell her now. I'll probably be back with my stuff real soon.  
She will probably kick me out,'' said Iker with shaky voice.

Sergio shrugged, aiming to seem callous. ''Yeah well then you can move in with me,''

He embraced Iker again and Iker quickly drank the last of his coffee and walked to his home.

When he opened the door Sara was already on the couch with her arms over each other.

''Sit down,'' she said without smiling or saying hello.

Iker sat down on the chair next to the couch.

''I just got a message from Pilar,'' Sara said with her blue eyes beaming with ice, ''She told me that she found you and Sergio in bed together kissing. So is it true?''

Iker sighed and she could read the answer of his face.

''Iker how could you do that to me?  
I mean I always knew that you loved him but I never thought you would actually pick him over me. When I saw you hug him last night on TV I knew it was true.  
The love was literally glowing off your face Iker,'' Sara said with a sad face.

''I'm so sorry Sara, I never realized that I loved him until last night.  
When I saw the sadness in his eyes after he fought so hard, it just broke me.  
And that's when I knew that I loved him, just like I was struck by lightning you know. He had always known that he loved me, but I never did.  
I offered to take him home and when I tried to comfort him we kissed. It was wrong and stupid and disgusting to you and Pilar, but I cannot change it anymore.  
We did not have sex, we just slept in the same bed because he was so upset,'' Iker confessed.  

Sara sighed and went silent for a long time.

She wasn't as mad as Pilar was and Iker was happy about that.

''I want you to go now Iker, go and live in his house for a while okay. I cannot have you around now.  
Please just go and I will try to find my own house soon so you can move back here if you want to,'' she said and Iker nodded.

''Okay if that's what you want then I'll leave you alone.  
But I do want you to know that I'm really sorry and that I hope you will forgive me someday,''

''Maybe someday I will but it will take a long time Iker. Now go please,'' Sara said and Iker went upstairs to pack his stuff.

When he wanted to leave Sara spoke up again.

''Oh before I forget. Pilar will probably tell the press about you and Sergio.  
So you will be outed tomorrow morning in the whole world. But if you play it smart then maybe you can deny it.  
Just tell the press that Sergio broke up with her and that she made up that story,''

''Thank you for the warning Sara, take care,'' Iker said and he walked back to Sergio's house.

''Did you see this?'' Sergio exasperated when Iker entered his bedroom.

''See what Sese?''

Sergio pointed at the tv where there was a big picture of him and Iker hugging after last nights game and the phrase: ''The captain and his co captain are in love'' underneath it.

''How the fuck did she do that so fast?!'' shouted Iker.

''I don't know! But what the fuck should we do now?'' Sergio sneered with a red face.

''Well we can deny it, but I don't know if I want to. Why should we have to hide our love?  
Think about all the people we can inspire if we do come out. Just think about all the young football players who are gay and struggling with it.  
We can inspire them to be brave and just tell everyone,'' Iker said and Sergio thought about that long and hard.

''Well we could but you realize that we will lose a lot of fans too.  
Especially in the Muslim world. We will get hate mail and threatening letters. People will joke about us and say we are disgusting.  
Our teammates will look at us differently and when we touch them they will think something of it.  
It's going to be really hard Iker. But I want to marry you someday, and I want to be able to flaunt our love in public.  
And not hide it away. So yes let's come out to the world.  
We'll throw a press conference tomorrow and tell everyone,'' Sergio decided.  

He placed a soft kiss on Iker's lips.

''Are you sure?'' asked Iker.

''Yes I'm sure, now kiss me Iker,'' Sergio panted and Iker wasted no more time and kissed his lips for hours until he could not breathe anymore.

The next morning when Iker woke up he was as excited as a child on Christmas.

But he was also terrified about the whole world finding out he was in love with Sergio.

They had made out all night and cuddled each other but they decided not have sex just yet.

Iker didn't want to because he was shaken up about Sara and Pilar finding out.

He wanted their first time together to be perfect.

The whole team had texted them a lot but they were vague and told them to wait on the press release.

This morning Iker was up first and he went downstairs to get some coffee for him and Sergio.

He looked around in his new house and he loved it, the whole house smelled of Sergio and it was warm cozy and Iker had always felt at home there.

He put the coffee on the tray and went upstairs.  
Sergio was sleeping and mumbling some words in his sleep as usual.

Iker hated waking Sergio up, because he looked so beautiful when he was sleeping.

But they had to get up because the press conference was in two hours.

''Wake up beautiful,'' whispered Iker as he brushed his lips very gently over Sergio's cheek.

Sergio groaned. ''Hmm I don't want to wake up Iker,''

''I know but you have to, we have to go in an hour,'' Iker chided, but he couldn't resist kissing Sergio's plump lips.

''Just get in here and lets cuddle some,'' Sergio said seductive, as he tried to pull Iker back in the warm bed.

Sergio had never been a morning person and Iker knew that he could never get out of his bed.

''We can't Sese, just get up!'' hissed Iker with his stern voice and Sergio immediately did what he was told.

That was just a habit.

Iker using his captain voice and Sergio doing whatever he said.

''You are misusing your power _''capitano''_ , and its not fucking fair,'' Sergio complained but his eyes were warm and friendly.

''Whatever get's you out of this bed lazy pants,''

After the coffee they showered and stepped in Iker's car.

The drive in was quiet, Iker was behind the wheel worrying about everything and Sergio was doing the same.

He didn't even put music on, something that never happened.

Iker saw that Sergio was trembling all over and he smiled.  
''You okay?''

''Yeah Iker I'm fine, just nervous as hell that's all,''

Iker got a text from Marcelo and he asked Sergio to read it out loud.

''Hola Amigo's, I just want you to know that to us it doesn't matter if you guys have a relationship or not, we are a family and families are there for each other. To us it makes no difference, we will love you no matter what,'' Sergio said and he had tears in his eyes.

Iker shook the tears away and smiled.

Marcelo was such a wonderful boy and he always loved people just the way they were.

When they got to the Bernabeu Iker got a message from Sami who said something similar to Marcelo and Iker and Sergio felt a little more secure and strong. Sami was always so thoughtful. 

They entered the press room and sat down and were a bit shaken by the number of people in the room.

It was overflowing with people, much more then normal.

''Well everybody thank you for coming. We know that you heard rumors about me and Sergio having a relationship. So today we are here to tell you that the rumors are true.  
We do have a romantic relationship and we are very happy together. We realize that can be a huge shock for a lot of people but we want to ask everyone to please judge us on our play on the field and leave our personal life out of it.  
We are not gay, we are bisexual, and we are just two guys who fell in love with each other. Therefore we ask our fans to respect this and to be happy for us,'' Iker said and the whole room went so silent that you could hear a penny drop on the floor.

Sergio took over. ''Normally when we played games we give interviews and we will still do that of course but we won't answer any questions about our relationship, we want to keep it professional. Only questions about the game we just played.  _What happens between me and Iker is between us._  
So are there any questions?''

Almost all hands went up in the air.

Sergio pointed at one hand and the man asked, ''Is this the reason Mourinho benched you so much this year Iker?''

''No it is not, because Mourinho never knew about us. Nobody in the team knew,'' Iker said with a sigh.

For the next hour they answered all questions and it was very difficult for them.

When they wanted to leave Florentino Perez called them into his office.

''Sit down guys,'' he offered and they sat down at his desk.

''You should have told me that you were coming out.  
Because this is just bad PR for the club, you do get that right? We will lose a lot of fans due to this.  
You realize I may have to sell you guys now, if I still can.  
I'm not sure anyone would want to buy you guys now,'' he said with furious voice and Iker got insanely mad.

''What are you talking about? Of course you could fucking sell us! We are two of the best players here!  
I have been at this club my whole life, do you know how many clubs would love to have me as a goalkeeper and Sergio as defender!  
_We have not changed at all!_ We just told the world who we really are off the field, but on the freaking field we are the kings.  
We are the leaders of this team! Not you, the fans don't even like you!  
They love us!  
And they will continue to love us no matter what!'' shouted Iker and Sergio grabbed his hand to cool him off.

''Calm down Iker,'' Sergio begged, with a soft voice and he stroked his cheek.

''Everything will be fine okay,'' Sergio whispered.

''I think you guys should go now,'' Perez said, with icy eyes.

''Tomorrow you will see that you are wrong Florentino, you will see that they still love us and that the fans admire our bravery,'' said Iker and it sounded like a promise.

They left the office and drove home, Sergio drove Iker's BMW because Iker was shaking so much that he could not hold his steering wheel.

He was so angry and sad that he felt like he wanted to sleep all year.  
When they got to Sergio's house Iker was still silent.

Sergio pulled him out of the car and opened his door.

 **''Suprise!!!'' T** wenty five voices yelled and Iker saw that the whole team was there.

Marcelo spoke up first.

''You guys, we just wanted to show you that we still love you very much and that for us nothing changed in how we feel about you. We are still a family and Iker is at the head of the family like always,''

''And we think you guys are insanely brave for speaking up to the whole world about your feelings for each other,'' Kaka added.

''Yes but it's not like we didn't already know how you felt about each other,'' Cristiano chimed in with a smug grin and he hugged Iker tight.  
''I'm really happy for you guys,'' he said and he kissed his cheeks.

''Thanks so much for this guys,'' said Sergio and he was being hugged by Sami and Mesut at the same time.

''Oh and just so you know, the fans think you are incredibly brave.  
And they said on the social media that they still love you very much,'' Pepe assured them.

Iker smirked and felt like the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders.  
And maybe everything would be fine after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. <3


	3. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues in Iker and Sergio's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fiction and English is not my first language.  
> And I suck at writing sex scene's.  
> Sorry :-)

 

When Sergio woke up the next morning the whole house was a mess.

They had a party till very late in the night and some players were sleeping in the living room.

Sergio got up from his bed, kissed Iker's cheek and checked his alarm, it was only nine o clock.

He sighed and went downstairs with a very big hangover.

When he saw his living room he laughed.

It looked like a tornado had rampaged its way through his home.

Marcelo was asleep on a couch with Pepe on the other couch and Cristiano and Fabio were sound asleep on his big couch together.

Cris laid on his side and Fabio's arm was around him.

Sami was asleep in his guest bedroom and Luka and Kaka were in the other one, sound asleep.

There were beer bottles on the floor, empty whiskey bottles and there were clothes everywhere.

Sergio saw Cristiano's shirt on the floor and Fabio's jeans next to it.  
He wondered what the hell happened last night, he could not remember much.

Only that they had a lot of fun and that everyone was so sweet and understanding.  
He picked up a few beer bottles and started to clean up a little.

But of course he dropped one on the floor and it fell with a loud bang.

Fabio opened his eyes and Marcelo shot up instantly.

''What?'' Marcelo choked out, who still looked drunk as a skunk.

''What the hell are you doing Sese?'' hissed Fabio with a big yawn.

''Sorry guys, I just wanted to clean up a little, it's such a mess here,'' Sergio hissed, careful not to wake Cris and Pepe.

''It's only nine o clock you weirdo!'' snapped Marcelo and Sergio shook his head and said, ''shh Marce don't wake them up,''

But it was already too late, Cris opened his eyes and Pepe sat up from the couch.

''What is all that noise?'' Pepe mumbled as he grabbed his head because it felt like it was exploding.

''Well Sergio dropping things of course what else could it be?'' said Marcelo with a mean grin.

''Jesus Marce shut up please, I didn't do it on purpose! I just wanted to clean up this mess because it looks like a college dorm in here,''

''But why so freaking early Sese?'' Cris grumbled, who looked very ill tempered and moody.

''Sorry okay, I'll go back upstairs so you guys can sleep some more okay?'' Sergio suggested.

''Fine please just let us sleep, it has been a very short night. And I need my beauty sleep,'' said Cris.

''Yeah you really do Cris,'' Marcelo teased and Cris retaliated by throwing a pillow to his face.

Sergio went back upstairs and checked his other guest rooms.

Mesut was asleep with Karim in one of them, Gonzalo and Angel were asleep in the other.

The rest of the guys must have gone home, but Sergio could not remember saying goodbye to them at all.

He got back to his bed, looked at Iker with a warm smile and crawled up behind him.

He put his arms around his goalkeepers side and shoved his body against Iker's back.

''Hm Sese? Why are you up so early?'' Iker groaned, who shifted around in Sergio's strong arms.

''Sorry Iker, I just woke up and tried to clean up a little downstairs but then I woke the guys up and now they are all cranky with me.  
So I decided to go and hide in my bedroom and let them sleep it off,''

He heard Iker laugh and the goalkeeper turned around and put his head on Sergio's chest.

''You are such a klutz sometimes, but I love you anyway,'' he said and then he kissed Sergio's tattoo on his shoulder, the Maria one.

A shiver went down Sergio's spine and he closed his eyes, enjoying all of Iker's delicious touches.

''I love everything about you Sese, even all of your tattoo's,'' he said and he kissed the tattoo on his other shoulder, and the one on his wrists.

The Chinese sign of the wolf behind his ear and Sergio let a small moan escape from his mouth.

''You like that spot don't you?'' said Iker and he nibbled on Sergio's earlobe and Sergio nodded and let out a low groan.

''Don't stop Iker, please, god that feels really good,'' Sergio noticed the devilish grin on Iker's face and he wondered what his lover had in store for him.

Iker kissed the little tattoo on his stomach and Sergio felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as his breaths were turning uneven.

Then Iker kissed the only one he had on his leg.

The tattoo of the world cup, this was the tattoo Iker loved the most.  
Because Sergio would always say that it was thanks to Iker that they won that one.

If he had not stopped the biggest chance Robben got, the Dutch would have won and Iniesta would have never scored in extra time.

Sergio got that tattoo as a thank you to Iker and it was also Sergio's most beloved tattoo.

Iker kissed this tattoo very long and passionate and Sergio was gasping for air.

What Iker loved most about the tattoo's was that each of them had a story of their own, most of them were about his family and people he loved.

His grandfathers name on his hand, his mothers name on the other hand, his brother and sister on his finger and on his lower back.

Iker loved it how Sergio could love his family with all his heart.

When Sergio could not take all the kisses anymore he pulled Iker up and kissed his lips for a long time, his hands ran through his hair and Iker's arms were locked around Sergio's back.

They kissed until they were completely out of air and Sergio laughed.

''Well this is a much nicer way to wake up then my alarm going off,''

''Yeah isn't it? But I wished I could have slept some more, it is still very early Amor,'' said Iker with a yawn.

''Yes I know, I'm sorry for waking you. Let me make it up to you,'' offered Sergio and he rolled Iker on his back and got on top of him.

First he kissed Iker's lips for as long as he had breath and then he kissed his neck.

He felt Iker's pulse racing under his touch and he let out small gasps of breath and moaning.

''Oh god Sese, that is so good,''

Sergio felt Iker's dick harden under his body and it turned him on like hell.  
Just when he moved his hand to Iker's boxers the door flew open.

''Hey where do you keep your coffee- oh shit!'' Marcelo was standing in the door opening looking totally freaked out.

''Jesus Christ Marce! Don't you know how to fucking knock!!'' Sergio snapped and he pulled the blankets on top of himself and Iker.

''I'm sorry guys, I just- well we could not sleep anymore and wanted some coffee but did not know where you keep your coffee pads. But it doesn't matter, I'll go!  
Sorry guys!'' he offered and he wanted to walk out but Iker called him back.

''Wait! The pads are in the yellow cabin, in the last drawer,''

''Okay thanks,'' said Marcelo and he stormed out of the room like the devil was chasing him, and they heard him run downstairs.

Sergio and Iker looked at each other in total surprise and then they burst into laughter at the same time and they could not stop for a few minutes.

''Oh my god! Did that really just happen?'' Sergio exclaimed, who had slightly red cheeks of joy.

''Unfortunately it did yeah, maybe we should go downstairs.  
We don't want them gossiping about us and getting wrong ideas,'' said Iker.

Sergio looked a little disappointed since he was very turned on and he did not want to stop but he nodded and put on his sweats and threw Iker's jeans towards him.

They went downstairs together and saw Marcelo sitting at the dinner table.

Pepe was cleaning up some stuff and Cris and Fabio were still laying on the couch together.

Cris had his head on Fabio's chest and seemed to be sound asleep.

Pepe saw them en put his finger on his lips to make sure that they were quiet because Cris needed his beauty sleep.

''Listen Marcelo we are sorry about what you just saw, we didn't mean for you to see that,'' Iker whispered, when he sat down next to Marcelo.

''No it's my fault, I should have knocked on the damn door. I don't blame you guys,'' said Marcelo with a guilty smile.

Sergio saw that Fabio had his eyes open and he seemed to be listening to their talk.  
''Thank god for that, did you find the coffee pads?''

''Yeah do you want some coffee guys? I'll make it,'' offered Marcelo and Iker and Sergio nodded because they knew Marcelo felt guilty for disturbing them.

Sergio got up and helped Pepe with cleaning up.

Then he sat down and enjoyed his coffee and he checked his Facebook account on his phone.

He felt himself warm up when he read the response from the fans who thought that he and Iker were so brave for coming out and there were not many hate messages there.

''Look at this Iker,'' he said and he showed him his phone.

''Aw that is really nice, thank god it seems to be working out,''

''Yeah let's just hope Perez doesn't want to sell us anymore now,''

''He won't sell you guys, you are the heart of this team,'' said Marcelo and Pepe nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee.

''Yeah he is right guys, don't worry so much okay,'' Pepe said dryly, and he put some more sugar in his cup.

Then a slightly disheveled Sami came downstairs with a green face. He looked like absolute hell. 

''Oh my god, I have the worst hangover of my freaking life,'' Sami wailed. He slouched down on the couch and clasped onto his head.

''Aw I'm sorry Sami, do you want some coffee?'' Iker asked tentatively.

''What do you think idiot?'' snapped Sami, which was completely out of character for him.

Sami _never_ snapped at anyone.

''Don't yell at my love Sami,'' Sergio always defended Iker. ''Otherwise no coffee for you,'' 

''Fine fine, I'm sorry okay, just please give me the damn coffee, like a truck load of coffee.  
And some aspirin,''

''Two aspirin and a big coffee coming right up,'' Sergio gave him a cheerful smile.

''Thank you my fruity Barista,'' said Sami and he gave Sergio a hug.

Luka, Kaka, Angel and Gonzalo came downstairs and said good morning to everybody.

Angel had been puking all night, according to Gonzalo and he still looked very green and refused to eat breakfast, so Sergio gave him some water.

Cris finally woke up and everyone was at the table to have breakfast.

But most of the guys were not very hungry.

Cris was very hungry because he never got drunk so he ate like a horse.  
Marcelo walked around giving everybody coffee and feeding them some home made Churros.

Marcelo was a great chef and they always loved his Churros.

Iker's phone suddenly started ringing.

He was too tired to even notice.

''Hey Casillas your ass is ringing,'' Cris said dry, who was sitting next to him.

''Oh yeah right,'' Iker took his phone out and looked at the caller id.

It was Perez.

''It's Florentino,'' he hissed to Sergio.

''Just answer it amor, just it over with,'' said Sergio and Iker got up from the table and walked outside to Sergio's porch.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was warm and Iker felt himself calm down a little.

''Good morning Florentino,'' he said with a shaky voice.

''Morning Iker, look I just wanted to talk to you a little about yesterday,''

Iker felt his heart racing and he swallowed a few times before answering him.  
''Okay that is fine,''

''Look I didn't mean to get so mad okay, it was just a big shock for me. You should have told me that you wanted to come out. But Marcelo called me and told me why you didn't.  
That there was not much time thanks to Pilar going to the press. So I checked the websites and most people seem to really admire your courage and your character for coming out to the world.  
Sure you guys got some hate mail and stuff like that. But most fans don't really care about you guys having a relationship. They care about the guys on the field.  
And they are the same guys.  
So I just wanted to apologize for behaving like I did yesterday and telling you that I don't want to sell you guys and that I really respect your bravery. Cowards would just keep it hidden, you guys are the true heroes of the football world.  
This is good PR because it already inspired young players all over the world to come out. To not be afraid of the response from the world because if you guys can come out and not care about getting hated then they can too.  
So I'm proud of you guys and I really admire you.  
I just wanted you to know that,'' he stated.  

Iker went silent for a while and swallowed thickly.

''Thank you for your nice words Florentino. Me and Sergio really appreciate that. And we don't have any hard feelings.  
So thank you for calling and we will see you later,''

''Okay take care Iker, bye,''

''Adios,'' said Iker and he hung up the phone.

Sergio was already standing behind him in the garden and when he turned around it scared the crap out of Iker.

''So what did he say?''

''Jesus you scared me Sese,''

''Sorry amor,'' said Sergio who shrugged his shoulders.

''Well he said that there were a lot of nice messages from our fans on Facebook and stuff like that, so he apologized for yelling at us and saying that he wanted to sell us. Marcelo had a talk with him and stood up for us of course.  
And he likes us the way we are and he is proud of our courage,'' Iker explained.

Sergio saw the tears in his beautiful brown eyes.

He hugged Iker and kissed him long and hard on his cheeks.  
''Thank god for that amor, and thank god for Marcelo,'' Sergio smiled and he kissed Iker's lips softly and then he kissed his forehead and Iker felt like he was on top of the world.

He had the man of his dreams that loved him, his fans still loved him even though he was in a relationship with a man, and his teammates still loved them.

When they went back inside Sergio gave Marcelo the biggest hug he had ever given him.

''Thank you so much Marce,'' he said and Marcelo looked at him like he was crazy.  
''For what Sese?'' he asked with his cheerful brown eyes.

''For standing up for us to Perez. For defending us and taking care of us. This is why you are a co-captain.  
Because you are always here for everyone. You never judge people, you just love them for who they are, and that is why everybody loves you,'' Sergio said lovingly and he kissed his cheeks and held him so tight that Iker was worried that Sergio would choke him to death.

''Well you are welcome, but please don't kill me with your clumpsy character,'' said Marcelo and Sergio knew that he was joking, like always.

Iker also hugged Marcelo very tight and thanked him for everything.

Then after breakfast they sent everyone home.

The next few days became very chaotic for them.

The press was all over their house, asking stupid questions when they left the door.

They got a lot of hate mail and nasty messages.  
But they also shared great times together.

They hired a personal assistent to get stuff for them so they would not have to leave the house much and they ignored the hate mail.

During the day they spent most of their time together.  
Iker loved reading books about history and he read to Sergio from the Illiad sometimes.

Sergio loved the Greek love stories, mostly because the Greeks were very open and easy about gay people.

They also took baths together and loved washing each other off with soap and just cuddling together and kissing for hours.

They still did not have sex yet. It didn't feel right yet because of all the reporters who were camping in front of their house.

But tonight Sergio could not wait any longer.  
The reporters were not there anymore and he decided to go for it.

''Hey Iker?'' he said and the older man looked up from his book that he was reading in the candle lit bedroom.

''Yeah Sese,''

''They are gone, the press,'' said Sergio with fire bursting from his eyes.

''Really?'' asked Iker and he finally put his book about the Trojan war down.

''Yep so you know what that means right?''

''That you are an impatient brat?'' said Iker with a small smile.

''No it means that I have waited long enough and I want you now Iker, I'm done waiting okay, so just take your...'' but Iker cut him off and pulled Sergio against his body and kissed him long and deeply.

He took Sergio's shorts off and his hands slid all over his perfect body.

Sergio moaned and kissed Iker back with all the passion he could feel in his body.

''Iker please,'' Iker didn't waist anymore time and took Sergio's boxers off and started jerking Sergio off and the defender moaned from desire.

Sergio took Iker's boxers off and started rubbing Iker's huge dick and he heard his lover trying to keep the moans in.

''Don't keep it in love, just let it out. Here let me spoil you a little,'' offered the defender and he kissed Iker's neck and gave him wet kisses all the way down to his dick.

Iker loved the feeling of Serio's tongue across his chest and his heart was leaking from desire to finally make love to the love of his life.  
After all those years it was time.

Sergio put his perfect mouth over Iker's dick and started sucking it soft and slowly and Iker could not hold his moans in anymore.

''Oh yeah Sese, oh my god, this is so good,''

''Yeah do you like it?'' hissed Sergio who kept on sucking harder and harder.

''Yeah so much, my god you are so good.  
I cannot wait anymore Sese, please just take me,'' said Iker with his voice raw from desire.

''Are you sure? I mean they say it can be painful the first time and I don't want to hurt you,''

''Come on don't treat me like some delicate flower, I can take it okay.  
Just make love to me please?'' Ikers pleads turned Sergio on even more.

''Okay let me get some lube,'' Sergio leaned in and got some lube from his drawer.

He opened Iker up a little and then he asked him if he was ready.

Iker nodded and said that he had been ready for days now.

Sergio kissed him long and deep and got down on his knees behind Iker and gently pushed the tip of his dick against Iker's hole.

''Just do it Sese, you won't hurt me, and we are both virgins in this part,'' hissed Iker and Sergio nudged his dick in Iker's small hole and the goalie felt a sharp pain combined with a lot of desire and love floating trough his body.

First it kind of hurt but after a little while he liked it, and Sergio was very gently of course.

''Oh my god Sese, it feel so amazing, yeah give me more,'' he yelled and Sergio got turned on even more by cries like that.

''Yeah you want more Iker, do you think you can handle it?''

''Yeah fuck yeah, just give it to me,'' Iker yelled and he felt his orgasm coming quickly.

''I cannot keep it in much longer Iker, you really turn me on and this is desire that has been waiting for nine fucking years,'' moaned Sergio and he nibbled on Iker's ear.

''Just please,'' pleaded Iker and Sergio turned up the pace and rode Iker harder and harder.

He felt his orgasm rushing to his dick and yelled Iker's name when he came, and Iker came at the same time as Sergio.

''Oh my god that was so freaking amazing,'' sighed Sergio when he felt that he was now completely empty and he kissed Iker's back and took his dick out of his lover.

''Yeah it really was, it was the best I ever had,'' said Iker with a small blush.

They laid down next to each other and Sergio put his head on Iker's chest.

''Iker?''

''Hm what is it amor?''

''Do you really think this is forever?'' asked Sergio and Iker looked up startled.

''What do you mean?''

''Do you really think that you will love me forever and that we will always last?''

''No I don't think that, I know it.  
You are the love of my life Sese, and that will always be that way.  
_Forever._  
I'm yours,'' said Iker and he kissed Sergio's lips.

Sergio smiled and he felt like he was the king of the world.  
Everything would be perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! <3


End file.
